Modern Cavemen
by fernfury
Summary: Guy is the kid at school in the town on Tomorrow. He doesn't know anyone. But his science and english partner, Eep, seems pretty nice. I suck at summaries. To lazy to make this a crosover, but also includes characters from How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Gaurdians, Hotel Transylvania, tangled, and Brave. GuyXEep, JackXMerida, HiccupXRapunzel
1. First Day

**Here is the first chapter the first ever modern day Croods story! Yay! Well, that and there are some characters from Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of The Guardians, and Hotel Transylvania, but I'm too lazy to make this a cross over, so deal with it. Hope you guys like it! Also, a scion FR-S is a really cool car, so if I mention a car name and you don't know what it looks like, Google it. I don't own any movie characters. Hope you like it. ****Underlined = texting.**** Please Review!**

Guy drove down Main Street in his red scion FR-S towards his new school, prehistoric high. He had moved to Tomorrow three weeks ago with his foster parents, who were rich. Tomorrow was a nice place. It had a sub-tropical climate with nice beaches and thousands of acres of rain forest surrounding it. Guy had spent the last two weeks exploring the forest near his house while his foster parents redecorated. Some of the houses in Tomorrow were very interesting. There were houses that were caves; the dentist's office looked like it came out of a fairy tale. The hotel looked like a medieval castle. Some houses were made entirely of wood and had strange creatures above the doors. But it was a nice town.

So, anyways, guy drove to his new school, not knowing anything at all. When guy drove into the parking lot, he realized immediately that everyone had their own friend groups. There were nerds greeting each other, backpacks full of notebooks. Football players passing a football and laughing at jokes. Cheerleaders already gossiping about the other girls in the school. The art club brining in new paint supplies. Guy drove his car over to an empty spot without many people around it and walked into the school. He got to his class just as the bell rang. His first class was English. He didn't mind English. He had a way with words. Guy walked into his English twelve class. There was a seating plan at the front. He was next to someone called Eep Crood. Guy walked over to his to his desk and sat down. The other kids came in shortly after. They all took their seats. A girl wearing a tiger stripe patterned dress with crazy red hair came to sit next to him.

"So, I'm guessing your Eep." He said, trying to be friendly.

"Yep. You Guy?" she answered.

"Yep."

Then the bell rang and the teacher went to the front. The teacher had written his name on the front board. Mr Culligins.

"Hope you're happy to be back at school. We have a lot to cover this semester. Welcome to English 12. I'm your teacher, Mr. Culligans. " He said, introducing himself to the class. Then there was a knock on the door. The class turned to see a boy with messy brown hair standing at the door.

"Um… Is this math 9?" the boy asked.

Eep face palmed and quietly muttered under her breath. "Oh, Thunk"

"You know him?" whispered Guy.

"He's my brother." She answered reluctantly under her breath so only they could here.

"Math 9 is two classes down the hall to the left." Mr. Culligans told Thunk. Thunk nodded, feeling very embarrassed and left to go to his class.

Mr. Culligans handed out class outlines and went over what they were going to be doing that semester. At the end of the class, Guy was given his locker combination and a lock. He decided to go get his locker at lunch, because everyone else was doing it between blocks, and it would be less crowded.

Guy's second class was Art. Guy was a fairly good artist, so it was an easy class.

Lunch finally came around and Guy went to find his locker. His locker was only a few steps from the library. Guy put his stuff in his locker and then headed down the hall to the cafeteria. He turned on his phone to his best friend, Gruff, had texted him.

Gruff Hey. What up? How's Tomorrow?

Guy Great. How's school. People miss me.

Gruff school is … school. People r confused of where u r. had 2 explain like 15 times. U see any girls yet.

Guy laughed and texted back

Guy Could have, could not have. I won't tell u. lol

Gruff Come on bro. y not.

Guy b/c when ur sister takes ur phone she'll tell everybody and the world will no

Gruff Good point. Gtg. Lunch over. L8er

Guy bye gruff

Guy exited the texting app and looked at his screen saver, a picture of his pet sloth, Belt. He looked up from his phone to see that he had arrived at the cafeteria. The groups from the parking lot had reformed at tables, as well as some new groups. There was a book club arguing about whether Team Gale or Team Peeta was better in the hunger games. A study group that was looking through their textbooks. In the middle was a table full of basket-ball players, next to a table with a bunch of laughing girls who Guy guessed were cheerleaders. Guy made his way to an empty table. As he did, he noticed Eep was a table two down from his with a girl with really long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing purple, a Scottish girl with crazy red hair and blue eyes wearing dark teal, and another girl with short black hair with wearing black. Guy ate his lunch and checked his Facebook. A lot of people were wondering why he wasn't at school. He would message them back later.

He looked up to see two boys come over and sit across from him. One had hair so light blonde it was white and wore a blue hoodie. The other had brownish red hair and wore a green long sleeved shirt and a brown vest.

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost." They boy with the white hair said.

"And I'm Hiccup Haddock. You new here." The other boy said.

"Uh. Ya, I'm Guy." He said. And that's all that was needed to be said to start a conversation between the three, who quickly became very good friends. Jack and Hiccup were the trouble makers of the school. Jack held the record for detention for 3 years in a row. Some of their most famous pranks included taking the nail out of the hinges of every door in the school and making some classrooms look exactly like other (ex. Socials room and English room switch).

Hiccup was also in his English class, and they were both in his art class.

After lunch was P.E., which all three boys had. Their P.E.'s teacher's name was Doug.

During final block, Guy and Jack had Physics 12, while Hiccup had Social Studies 12.

When Guy and Jack walked into the science room, everyone was standing by the door instead of sitting. When the bell rang, the teacher told them their seating plan a partners for the semester. Eep and Guy were put together, while Jack was put with Merida, the Scottish girl with the crazy red hair.

"Hey again." Said Eep as they sat down at their table, right behind Jack and Merida's table.

"Hey." Guy answered.

Then teacher went over what they were going to do. First they were going to study space, then light and colour, then electricity and radioactivity.

After class, Jack and Hiccup met Guy just as he went to his car.

"See you guys tomorrow." Guy said.

"Yup." "Bye Guy." They answered and made their way to their cars.

Guy climbed into his car and drove home, wondering what else this school would bring.

**So, I hope you like the start of this story. The next chapter will be a more detailed introduction on the characters. Other chapters will include school projects that are done out of class (meaning at one partners house), sporting events, like soccer games, football games, and archery competitions, random drama, and hilarious pranks from Guy, Jack, and Hiccup. If you have any suggestions for the story, or pranks that you would like the 3 to do, please review or message me!**


	2. The People's Stories

**Alright, since a bunch of you seemed interested, I will be continuing this story sooner than I initially planned. This chapter is mainly an introduction chapter to introduce the characters other than Guy. So here it is.**

**TreSater – You were close. I changed the story from what I originally planned because I felt it fit the characters better. Now, only one of the girls is a cheer leader. I'll give you three guesses on who it is! Thanks for the support!**

**101 – Thanks for the prank ideas! Those will really help!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Guy's first day at school in Tomorrow. It was lunch on Wednesday and Guy, Jack, and Hiccup were looking at the other tables, discussing different pranks to pull on people.

"Who are they?" asked Guy, pointing to a bunch of teenagers at a table across the room. At the table were 5 people. A muscular boy wearing a vest and a horned helmet. A blonde boy with long hair fighting a blonde girl, who looked like twins. A blonde guy wearing a brown shirt with a leather book in front of him, and finally, a girl with braided blonde hair, wearing a red shirt over dark leggings, a teal shirt, and a leather headband.

Hiccup pointed to the boy with the helmet. "That's my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson. He's on the rugby team."He then pointed to the blonde kid with the book. "And that's Fishlegs Ingerman. He's really into books and research, especsially about reptiles and lizards."

Jack pointed to the blonde boy and girl fighting. "Those are the twins, Ruffnt and Tuffnut Thorston. They're also on the rugby team."

Hiccup pointed to the other blonde girl. "And that's Astrid!" he said, his eyes getting all big and shiny.

"She's captain of the swimming team and has a black belt in karate. Hiccup's had a crush on her since fifth grade. Jack finished.

Guy nodded. "Anyone else I should know about?" Guy asked.

"Well, there's the girl at that table." said Jack, pointing to Eep's table. Hiccup was still staring at Astrid.

Jack pointed to the girl with the short black hair. "That's Mavis Dracula. Her dad owns the hotel here, Hotel Transylvania. You've heard of it right?" Guy nodded.

Hiccup, now recovered from his daydream, pointed to the girl with the really long blonde hair. "That's Rapunzel. She was adopted but recently reunited with her parents. She's in gymnastics, the art club, and is the head cheerleader. She's also a really good singer."

"Remember last year when she hit someone in the head with a frying pan!" Jack laughed.

"Oh, yeah! That was funny!" Hiccup glanced at Guy. "Long story, we'll tell you later."

"Anyways." Jack continued. "The red head Scottish girl is Merida Dunbroch. She's the star of the archery team. Her mom is also the mayor, so she's got allot of respect in the school. We don't pull any revenge pranks on her. Ever. Just funny pranks."

"Oh, yeah. That's just because you've got a crush on her." Hiccup teased.

"You don't know that!" Jack defending, obviously blushing.

"And finally…" Hiccup continued, still smirking, "There's Eep Crood. She's head of the rugby team, captain of the volleyball team, and one of the best runners on the cross country team. Her dad is also the coach of the rugby team."Guy nodded.

"I think that's everyone." Jack said, hoping to conclude the subject and move back to pranks.

"No. What about the other big players on the rugby team?" said Hiccup.

"I take it that rugby is a big sport in this school." Guy said.

"Yep! So, there's also three Scottish kids on the rugby team. The first two just go by their last names, Macintosh and MacGuffin. There's also Wee Dingwall." Said Hiccup.

"There's also Eugene Fitzherbert." Informed Jack. "He also goes by Flynn Rider. He's Rapunzel's boyfriend. If we ever need another person in on a prank, he's the man we talk to."

Guy nodded. "What about you guys?" asked Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup and Jack both responded at the same time.

"Well, you've told me about the lives of the others, I've told you about my life. What about yours?" Guy asked again.

"Well…" Jack started. "I'm adopted by Nicholas North, he makes toys and other gadgets. I kept my last name, Frost. I'm also in touch with my long lost sister, Rosie. And I really like winter, and the cool designs that frost makes on windows and frozen water."

Then Hiccup said his life. "My mom died when I was little, so it's always been just me and my dad. My dad's the chief of the police .And I really like mythology and dragons."

"You should show Guy some of your paintings of dragons." suggested Jack.

"Yeah. We could all hang out next week or something." agreed Guy.

Sure, why not! Sounds cool!" said Hiccup.

The boys agreed on a day when they would all go and hang out at Hiccup's place. Then the bell rang and they went on to their classes.

**If you guessed that Rapunzel would be a cheerleader, you get a virtual cupcake! She's such a happy person; it's kind of a no brainer. I mean cheer leader. Leader of cheer. That had Rapunzel written all over it. So, you can guess what the next chapter will be about. Also, the rugby thing will come into the story quite a bit, so keep it in mind. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Again, if you have any prank ideas, please tell me!**


	3. Pranks and Other Important Things

**Ugh! Exams are soon and I have to study instead of fanfiction. It's driving me crazy! Sorry if I don't update soon, but school is done in a couple of weeks, and I'm rebooting my computer in a couple of days, so once that's over I will hopefully be able to pick things up for summer!**

**Guest – Yes, I do like the big four. Whoever came up with the idea of those four being a group was a genius.**

**No POV**

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Guy asked as they drove up the alley way in hiccup's silver Camaro. It was almost midnight and the boys had told their parents that they would be at Hiccup's house studying. Of course by this they actually meant sneaking back into school after everyone had left to rig a prank and then sneaking into Jack's house to get food. This was fairly easy because North was out feeding his herd of reindeer, but why he had them, no one knew. Now, the three of them were in an alley next to none other than Hotel Transylvania, the best hotel in Tomorrow, run by Count Dracula and his daughter Mavis.

"Yes, it's very simple." Jack explained. "We wait until the Moorsons come to check in, then we sneak in past the check in people behind their luggage. The Moorsons will probably be too tired to notice from all their driving. We'll sneak up to the upper floors after and carry out or prank."

"Who are the Moorsons?" Guy asked.

"They're people from New York who come here every 2 months to fish. We have perfectly timed this prank so that we have a way to sneak into the hotel, since all the staff know us and we can't just walk through the door." Hiccup explained.

Then a grey Toyota rental car pulled into the parking lot and a family of five got out of the car. They got two of those cart things you put your luggage on (**A/N : That's what I've always called them, but you probably know what I'm talking about.)** and made their way into the hotel.

"Now!" Jack whispered. The boys moved quickly through the shadows, passing quickly behind the carts, through the lobby, and up into the stairs. They stopped about five flights up to discuss what was going to happen next.

"First we have to locate the locals." said Hiccup.

"The locals?" Guy said confusedly.

"It's our code for the people that live or work in the place we are doing our prank." Jack explained.

"You have much to learn in the art of pranking young grasshopper." Hiccup commented, laughing a bit.

"Oh. So that means Mavis and her dad?" Guy responded, chuckling at Hiccup's comment.

"Yes. Now when we were driving here, I saw Mr Dracula's car outside the bank, and since everyone in this town knows that he takes forever arguing with bankers, he'll be gone for a couple of hours, so we're goo there." Hiccup said.

Guy nodded. "So that just leaves Mavis." He said.

Jack and Hiccup nodded proudly, happy that their "apprentice" was catching on. They went upstairs to the floor where the Dracula's lived. When they got to the floor, they started checking rooms to see where Mavis was. They came to an open door, where Mavis and a guy with curly ginger hair were watching the Hunger Games.

"Who's that?" Guy asked as they walked down the hall.

"That's Mavis's boyfriend, Jonathan. He travelled the all over the world before he came to Tomorrow." Hiccup explained. Guy was about to ask another question when Jack stopped by another door, turned around, and whispered to them.

"Let the pranking begin!"

***** Later At Hiccup's House*****

Stoic came home from a long Nightshift to find Hiccup, Jack, and Guy asleep on the floor of the living room. Hiccup's pet black girdled lizard Toothless, was sleeping on the couch above them. Stoic shook his head, muttering to himself about how they must have studied themselves to sleep. If only he knew.

**Ok guys, there's the newest chapter! The next chapter shall reveal what the 2 pranks were! You'll have to wait for that though, because like I said before I have exams and I am going to pretty much reset my entire computer in a couple of days, so the next chapter won't be up for at least a week or two. Sorry. If you don't know what a black girdled lizard is, Google it. They may have a weird name but they're really cool looking and the only small black lizard I could find that wasn't a gecko to be Toothless. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	4. New Group

**Hey guys! Yay! It's finally summer! Hope you guys all have a great summer! Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to xTheDarkShadowsx and 101 for prank ideas. (You'll know which ones are yours.)**

Classes started late the next day. Why? Because Jack, Hiccup and Guy had gone into the school the night before and taken all the nails out of the door hinges! Even the front door! Whenever someone opened a door, it fell. And on top off that, the teacher's chairs were duct taped the wall or the ceiling. This caused chaos and laughter throughout the school. This was perfectly times too, because P.E. was the first class for the pranksters, and they were playing volleyball, which they were all terrible at.

Because of the pranks, second black was first, and there was another half hour added to it. This meant Art. Jack, guy, and Hiccup sat down at their art table and began to work on their projects. The three of them looked up as Rapunzel came and say down across from them. She smiled at them and worked on her painting.

"Don't you usually sit with your friends?" Jack asked. Not in a rude way, but a confused way.

"Yeah, but we were talking during lunch and decided to sit next to you guys during art class. Plus, their all a bit late today. Merida has an archery thing, and Eep has a rugby meeting. And Mavis, I don't know why she's late today." Rapunzel said. The boys snickered at her last comment.

"We know why." Guy said. Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"What did you guys do?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing bad, just a harmless prank." Hiccup reassured the blonde. She relaxed automatically.

"Okay, just as long as she's not hurt or anything." She said. At that moment, Mavis walked in. She had the hood from her hoodie pulled over her face, and her hands were in her pockets. She walked quietly over to Rapunzel and sat down.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

Mavis laughed and pulled the hood down and took her hands out of her pockets. Her skin was tinted blue and her hair had a green shine.

She was still laughing though.

"Blue dyed towel, green hair gel." She said.

They all laughed. The pranksters were glad to see that she wasn't mad at them. Then Eep and Merida came in. When they saw Mavis, they were shocked.

"What happened to your hair?" Eep exclaimed.

"And you're skin. You look like a smurf!" Merida said.

Mavis explained about the prank. Everyone laughed again. Then the teacher told them to be quiet and get some work done. They all set to work in their sketch books. Rapunzel looked over at Hiccup's drawing.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"It's a type of dragon that I made up. I call it a Night Fury." He showed her the drawing of the black dragon.

"Cool!"

"He's got more drawings at his house." Jack commented.

"Really!" Rapunzel said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I've made different types of dragons too. They each look different and have different abilities." Hiccup blushed a bit.  
"I'd love to see some of your drawings." Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Well, maybe I'll bring some of them one day." Hiccup smiled at her, turning back to his drawing. Rapunzel beamed back at him and continued working on her painting.

"Hey, are you guys coming to the rugby game on Friday night?" Eep asked.

"Of course we are, right guys?" Jack responded. Hiccup nodded without looking up. "Uhh, sure." Guy said.

Eep nodded shyly at Guy and then turned back to her sketch book.

"Maybe we should all sit together at lunch." Merida suggested.

"Sure, why not." "Sounds like a plan." "Great idea!" Everyone agreed. When the bell rang, they all met at a table for lunch.

For lunch, Merida, Eep, Guy, Hiccup, and Jack each had a sandwich. (Pick your favourite kind of sandwich?) Mavis had pasta, and Rapunzel had a Caesar salad. "I'm a vegetarian." She explained.

When they finished eating, they all just sort of sat there, wondering what to do. Then Guy's head shot up and he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he said.

"What?!" Everyone one asked in interest.

"Prank calls." Guy said while waving his hand slowly across the air in one direction. (?)

"That's awesome! Way to go new guy!" Jack said while high-fiving Guy. He then pulled out his iPhone.

"All right, who's first?" he said.

"Let's prank call Mildew!" Hiccup suggested.

"You're irritating neighbour that hates Toothless?" Guy said.

"No, the movie star. Yes, my neighbour." Hiccup confirmed sarcastically.

Jack handed Hiccup the phone, who typed in the number and then handed the phone to Jack.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because you're new and he won't know what you sound like." Jack said. The girls giggled. Guy was about to protest more, but then Mildew answered the phone.

"_Hello"_

"Ah, yes! Hello! Hello! Nice to talk to you!" Guy said in an Indian accent to disguise his voice. Everyone tried to contain their laughter.

___"Who is this?"_

"This is the company. We are just calling to confirm your order of exotic Mexican dancers."

"_What?!"_

"The dancers for the bachelor party. That was you, yes?" Everyone was laughing. The phone wet blank. Guy looked at the phone and then laughed.

"He hung up on me!" He said. They all laughed even more.

"Who should we call next?" Rapunzel said.

"Pitch Black." Jack suggested.

Everyone agreed, even though they didn't really know who that was. Jack dialled the number and gave the phone to Hiccup.

"_Hello?"_ Pitch answered, sounding very bored.

"Heey mon! Is there?!" Hiccup said in a Jamaican accent.

"_No."_

"Well then is Mrs. Wall there, mon?!"

"_Who's Mrs. Wall?"_

"Well then is my buddi Jared Wall there?"

"_There aren't any Walls here!"_

"Then what's holding up your ceiling?!" Hiccup yelled and then hung up.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's call my dad next!" Mavis suggested.

She took the phone and dialled the number, then handed the phone to Merida.

"_Hello? Who is this? I'm very busy!"_

"Hello. Is Markus there?"

"_Markus? Who's Markus?"_

"Well if he calls can you tell him that Martha called about the shrimp I ordered?"

"_What?!"_

"Thanks! Babye now."

Then she hung up and gave the phone to Jack, who dialled the number again and put on a British accent.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, is Jared there?"

"_No! This is the wrong number!"_

"OH, this is Markus. Do I have any messages?"

"_Well, actually. A girl called Martha called. Said she wanted to talk to you about an order of shrimp."_

"Good! Did she say anything about the body?" Jack said casually. Eep actually had to walk away to keep from laughing to loud.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"_Nope! Nothing about a body!"_ And then Dracula hung up.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah! I wonder what my dad will say when I get home!" Mavis commented.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys later." Eep waved. Everyone went to their classes.

Guy went off to his locker and grabbed his stuff. His next class was English.

**Alright guys! Hope you had a laugh out of that chapter. If you want more prank call ideas, I got these ideas from The Top 10 Best Prank Call Ideas, from . Even though it says top 10, there are actually about 107 ideas! It's really funny! ) some of them are kind of inappropriate though. But oh well.) Hope you all have a great summer! I'll try to Update soon! More ideas are always welcome. Please Review!**


End file.
